Time to eat!
by Graciegrace4427
Summary: Kanaya and Rose are going to go to the zoo. But Kanaya's hungry. She's not hungry for blood though, only Rose.


"Kanaya, you'll loooooove it."

Kanaya rolled her eyes. How could she enjoy this 'zoo' that Rose speaks about. "And what's just so great about it? It sounds dumb."  
"Nooooooooo, it's great Kanaya!" she cried.

Kanaya sat there for a moment, a scowl on her face. "FINE!" she yelled, obviously upset at herself for giving in. she loved rose, just not stupid human things.

so rose started walking to the zoo, but then stopped. "hey kanaya, i gotta say, since i'm choosing the zoo, i think you should choose where we eat!"

kanaya smiled. what she wanted to eat was sOME MAAAD PUSSY. MAN, she wanted some of that. "well rose, i certainly wouldn't mind eating you out" and she made a face like this B)

rose's eyes widened ALOT. she didn't expect kanaya to say that even though they had been lesbo together for like, a year or something. still she wouldnt mind letting kanaya get her tongue all over her vajayjay. "well, i guess i could let you eat at..." she put on a pair of sunglasses, "THE ROSE BUSH"  
kanaya tilted her head and looked really confused "um... wut"  
"kaynaya is a joke just scream yeah"  
"oh okay YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

"Yes that's good" rose said, happy with the clear reference (AN: IF U DON'T KNOW THE REFERENCE U NEED TO GET A LIFE!)  
"okay so since we're in agreement let's go back to the house and do the nasty"

rose nodded "ya totally"

(btw up ahead is some hardcore porn so if ur not into that stop reading now!)  
10 MINUTES LATER  
they went into their house, already frenching passionly as rose stuck her TONGUE IN KANAYA'S MOUTH BECAUSE THAT'S REALLY HOT

"rose is this getting really hot" kanaya said

"ya because it's going to be once your tongue is in my woman hole"

"woman salad... yummy yummy..." kanaya mumbled to the tune of "fruit salad yummy yummy"  
rose giggled as she found herself getting reeeeeaaaaally horny. next thing she knew her clothes were off.

"rose what happened to your clothes?" kanaya asked

"idk i think my wizard powers took effect and did what i needed to happen"  
"oh ok" kanaya said as she put one hand on rose's boobies which made rose moan realy loud  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH KANAYA THAT FEELS REALLY GOOD!" rose yelled

"i know you whore!" kanaya yelled, which only turned rose on more.

(u don't know this but right now karkat is angerly in his apartment next door rolling his eyes at the lesbian action taking place again for the billionth time this week)

they suddenly heard a really loud bang on the wall as some guy yelled "BE QUIET SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO DO THINGS!"  
rose looked confused "who was that?" she asked  
kanaya sighed "i think its kartkat again gET OVER IT KARKAT WE ARE HAVING HOT LESBIAN SEX ADN YOU CAN'T JOIN IN BECAUSE YOU'R ENOT A LESBIAN YOU'RE JUST MEAN"

rose rolled her eyes dramatically. "come on baby just eat me out and forget about that heterosexual or gay guy"  
"FUQ U ROSE I HEARD THAT"  
"SHUT UP KARKAT NO ONE CARES NO ONE EVEN LIKES YOU EXCEPT JOHNNY BOY"

"rose as hot as it is when u yell at people it's hard to put my tongue in that moist cave when your yelling at people so just shut up and moan okay?"

rose sighed and then felt a thing in her vagina and she was almost sure it was kanaya's tongue. "oh yes!" she screamed, trying to make sure there were lots of exclamation marks in there

kanaya was encourged by the big amount of exclamation marks and licked her girlfriends vagina

"lol kanaya that's my g-spot i think!"  
kanaya smiled "haha good" and karkat yelled at them to shut up and then rose yelled at karkat to shut up but that's not the point

so kanaya worked her troll magic and totally made rose orgasmsm all over the bed!

"oh kanaya kanayaa! !" rose cried as she came really hard

kanaya licked it all up and her tongue hung out like a dog's. she slurped it up happily and then crawled on top of rose and started to hump her into the matress

rose laughed and moaned kinda like when people woohoo in teh sims ((AN: IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED TEH SIMS GET OUT OF MY FACE!))

Kanaya straddled her girlfriend and wished she had a penis to ram into that girl. The dildo will have to do. she reached over to the rest and opened it, then pulled out a condom and a dildo. she put a condom on the dildo. "we practice safe sex in this household" she said, then rammed it into rose (AND I DO MEAN RAMMED IT)  
rose screamed in pleasure because it hurt but she liked the way it hurt "KANAYA DONT STOP OH MY GOD!"

so kanaya took it out to relieve her of pleasure, then SHOVED IT BACK IN ALL THE WAY. she kept doing this, not caring if she was bruising rose. rose was enjoying it, and so was she

finally rose came AGAIN and moaned really loud

kanaya stood up and took all her clothes off. "alright, do mee!"

but rose raised an eyebrow, and stood up. some pussy liquid leaked from her hole but she didn't notice. "hmmm why should i?"

"Ummm b/c im ur girlfriend," kayana said sexily, flashin her bewbs out like waterpistols on hi-spray mode. she made a "KSHUSHSHZZZ" sound, which is obvs the sound a waterpistol makes and rose was like "lol shurg" and jumped at kanaya, puhsing her 2 tha floor with a sUUUper long giggle that was also rlly loud.

"TEEHEE!" ROSe said seductively, shoving her tongue down kanayas throat hole like throat holes were going out of business ((AN: they so totally aRENT i mean kanayas is open aLL THE TIMNE AMIRITE ;);););););))) nd humpindg her emthusuasticly into tha ground. Rosse's hairy pussy dripped all over kanayas's smooth one like a sexy waterfall of LOVE 3333

"OMG ROSE!" KANAYA SCREAMED LETTING OUt a soft scream of plezure (better thn pleasure b/c it has a z ;)))  
"OMG SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" karkat yelled angrily at the wall lik ethe angry torll he is

"KARKAT YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS!"

"NO IM NOT I DONT WANT TO BE PART O F YOUR LESBIAN WAYS!"  
"SAYS THE DUDE WHO DOES JOHN IN THE BUTTHOLE!"

"Rose i want you to do me in the butthole" kanaya whispered

"shush kanay aonly dildo now" rose purred(like a cat! XD) petting herr face like it was silky smooth butter and she was paula deen.

"I HEARD THAT!" karckles roared from nesxt door and rose used her wizardly powers 2 turn karkat into a blow-up doll so that he would not botther them again

"okay so now that he's out of that way i want that plastic penis shaped toy in my rectum" Kanaya said, spreading her legs

rose sighed "fine okay but because you did it to me okay?"

kanaya nodded excitedly "come on rosey stick it in me!"

rose sighed AGAIN because she just wanted to get fucked and then be over with. however she grabbed the dildo and pushed it in her anus. "that is your anus right?"  
kanaya moaned happily "oh yeah!"

"Oh ok"

kanaya kept moaning happily and moaning more and more and more as rose kept the plastic man lever moving. "oooooh i think i may come!" kanaya yelled  
rose concentrated on her aiming "come on girl come for me" she said

"for you rose" kanaya whispered, then pushed herself and came allllll over the carpet. "OH GOD FUCKING JESUS WOW THAT FEELS GOOD"  
rose was actually so turned on that she came as well "OH GOD KANAYA YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT"

"i know right?"  
"wow thats a little conceited"'

"oh rose you know me" she stood up and pulled her skirt up. "okay so now that we've eaten the pussy maybe we should go to this zoo you spoke of"  
rose nodded "yeah that sounds like a plan to me"

"ok so let's go"

and kanaya grabbed rose's wet hand and walked with her to the zoo.

(just in case ur curious it was really fuN! Kanaya really liked the penguins because they wore tuxedos!)


End file.
